


Steal Away

by Calyah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calyah/pseuds/Calyah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been weeks since Ellya Lavellan was last alone with Abelas. She decides to remedy that by stealing him away into the woods for a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steal Away

Ellya sipped on her juice, letting the fizzy and fermented concoction roll across her tongue. It was tropical and sweet, a true delicacy of the north and the distinctive drink of Clan Dirthelan. Ellya took another sip and looked around the main encampment. Night had fallen and the festivities had started. Ribbons and lanterns hung in the trees, children ran laughing through the crowds, and the steady beat of drums and the whistle of instruments floated across the air. 

It was a time for celebration, a time for friendship and community: the event a welcoming gesture towards her and her allies in honor of their ability to unite the clans across Thedas. 

"Keeper Lavellan?"

Ellya cringed at the honorific, one that felt empty with no clan to lead, but she turned towards the sound of the voice at her back. 

“Yes?” she asked the young hunter who stood before her.

The elven woman smiled, the line of June’s vallaslin crinkling along her skin. “The dancing is about to start. Keeper Maelanni thought you’d like to see.”

“Thank you,” Ellya said with a nod of her head. Clan Dirthelan was known for their dancing. She had loved watching their extravagant displays at the Arlathvhen during her youth, with their dramatic percussion and limber movements, and a certain touch of nostalgia pulled at her heart. 

Draining her drink and placing the mug on a nearby cart, Ellya wandered through the throngs of people, all enjoying the food and festivities, to make her way towards the raised wooden platform at the center of the square.

Ellya settled herself along the crowd's edge to watch, but a flash of white hair to her left caught her eye. Turning her head, she found Abelas standing in the crowd across the way, conversing with the clan's craft master, Tyfan. She could tell Abelas was uncomfortable, dressed in the thin linen shirt and doeskin breeches of the clan and made to look the part of Dalish hahren, but the tight smile and inclination of his head told her he was trying his best to be polite. 

Ellya chuckled under her breath and squeezed her way past the onlookers to get to his side. 

"Master Tyfan," she greeted as she approached them. 

"Keeper Lavellan!" The man said with a cheerful extension of his arms. Ellya grasped his forearms and bent forward in a bow. 

As they pulled back, Tyfan gestured towards Abelas. "Your War Lord here was just regaling me quite enthusiastically with stories of your triumphs."

Quirking a brow, Ellya glanced towards Abelas and pursed her lips to suppress a giggle. She couldn't quite imagine him enthusiastically regaling anyone with anything. 

"Yes," Ellya said, turning her attention back to Master Tyfan, "he does have a way with words."

Abelas narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest, but said nothing. 

"May I borrow him a moment?" She asked sweetly. 

"Oh yes, of course, of course." Tyfan gestured to the stage. "Please enjoy yourselves!"

Ellya hooked her hand into the crook of Abelas' arm and guided them away, back towards the platform and the crowd eagerly awaiting the start of the dance. 

"Thank you," Abelas muttered just under his breath.

Ellya just squeezed his arm before letting go. She wanted to speak with him, to wrap her arms around him and sink into his embrace, but the dozens of potential onlookers of the crowd wouldn't allow it. There had been precious little time for private moments as of late, with the busy schedule of visiting clans and the constant presence of soldiers and advisors. They dealt with it as best they could: a kiss behind a tent before a meeting, a quick hug after battle, or, if they were lucky, falling asleep in each other's arms after a day of exhaustion. She missed him, though, and it was maddening that he was close enough to touch, but that circumstance never afforded them a chance for true intimacy. 

The drums began to beat louder and Ellya sighed as the crowd hushed, her thoughts turning solely to the business at hand once again. 

A dozen dancers took to the stage, six men and six women. They were dressed sparsely, gauzy and colorful cotton wrapped tightly around their bodies. 

Ellya's heart leapt as the musicians began their tune, a light and melodic piece that she recognized immediately. It was the tale of Arla'ravas. Her eyes closed as she listened to the beat and the high swell of the wooden flutes. She could see in her mind her own beloved Mistress Lyanna spinning the words to the tale around Clan Lavellan's fire. 

She opened her eyes with a smile and watched as the dancers swayed their hips in time. Fabric twirled as they spun, bright colors flying and spinning in high arcs. 

"It's a story about love," she whispered to Abelas. He looked down at her, his brows scrunched in curiosity and she leaned closer. 

"The Arla'ravas speaks of The People and their longing to go home," she continued. "The women represent the Beyond and our connection to magic. See the blues and greens and browns?" She pointed to the cloth hugging the women's curves. "They sway and tease, just beyond the men's touch, ever enticing them to return and join with them."

A smile tugged at Abelas' lips and he shifted his gaze back to the dancers. 

Ellya's fingers itched to twine with his as she watched the men circle the women. Of all the elves in the camp, he was probably the only one who could feel the true weight and longing of the dance's story. 

Feet stomped to the beat and arms slid across limbs. The red and gold fabric tied around the men's waists furled into the air. 

The women slid to the men's sides, wrapping their arms over shoulders and curling their fingers through hair. 

Ellya felt her breath catch and she briefly glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Abelas before turning her attention back to the stage. The writhing motions of the dancers put on visual display all the yearnings of her heart. Strong male arms clung to the women, caressing their skin in love and longing, aching to be joined as they once were. 

Swallowing, Ellya leaned closer to Abelas as her heart began to thud in her chest and the tight pull of desire pooled low in her belly.

Kisses on necks and the twirling dance in tandem fogged her vision. Images of nights spent in his arms and the sweet smell of his breath against her skin as he took her to the pinnacle of pleasure rolled across her thoughts. 

Shifting, Ellya traced her fingers across Abelas’ palm. The music and the celebrations rose loudly into the air, and the dancing drew everyone’s attention but her own. 

“I want to speak with you,” she whispered as she leaned towards him, “alone.”

Abelas raised a brow and looked around, but he dipped his head in acquiescence. Nodding towards the forest, Ellya slowly lead him through the crowd until they reached the outskirts of the camp. The revelry grew faint behind them, but she pressed forward into the trees.

“Where are we going?” Abelas questioned at her back. Ellya didn’t answer, just kept walking and urged him along silently.

Deeper into the trees they went. The warm night air wrapped around them and the lights from the Dalish camp disappeared into the distance. Still, she walked, guiding him as far away from prying ears and eyes as she could.

It was when she reached a thick grove, and only the light of the moons remained and the stillness of the forest surrounded them, that she stopped.

Abelas looked around the dense patch of trees before turning his eyes to hers quizzically.

“Ellya, is something troubling your mind?” he asked seriously, taking a step towards her and smoothing his hands down her arms.

Licking her lips, she brought her hands to the hard expanse of his chest. She could feel the strong muscles beneath the thin fabric of his shirt and revelled at finally being able to freely express her desire. She didn't want to wait any longer. 

“Yes,” she whispered. 

In the next breath, she pushed him roughly against the tall oak tree at his back. Abelas grunted in surprise, his arms splaying against the trunk, but before he could respond, she was on him. Her mouth pressed firmly to his and hands roamed across his arms and legs, anything to feel him under her touch. 

Abelas' shock didn't last long. Soon, his fingers tangled into her hair and tilted her head to deepen their kiss. His tongue slid against hers, caressing and pressing as their lips moved together. Ellya moaned. This is where she had been longing to be: tightly locked in his arms as the rest of the world and her responsibilities fell away.

Her desire tightened low in her belly, spurring her to want more, to grasp at the chance to have him while they had a moment of solitude. Quickly, she slid her fingers to the front of his trousers and stroked her palm along his length, trying to harden him through the fabric. 

Abelas stiffened and gripped her biceps to push her back. 

"What are you doing?" he asked, his breath heavy. 

"I miss you," Ellya replied and tried to move towards him again, but Abelas held her still and looked down at her with furrowed brows. 

Frustrated, Ellya jerked out of his grasp and took several long steps away. Her thoughts felt clouded by denied arousal, lingering from the dance and the brief respite of his touch.

"It's been weeks," she said as her hands curled into tight fists. "Weeks of nonstop company, save for the one person's company I truly want."

Ellya turned away, embarrassed that her emotions had spurred her into an outburst, but not before she saw Abelas' face soften. She heard his footsteps as he approached and felt his arms wrap around her waist from behind and pull her close. 

"My feelings are no different, m'er'asha," he murmured and placed a kiss just below her ear. "Our inability to find a purposeful moment alone has been trying for me as well."

His arms squeezed tighter around her briefly before they relaxed and let her go. 

"However," he continued when she turned to look at him, "we are not impulsive youth, unable to control our urges." His gaze slid over her body. "As tempting as they might be."

Ellya raised a brow. He was teasing her. She could see the corner of his lips pull upwards and hear the hint of challenge in his voice. Slowly, she smirked and stalked towards him, feeling triumphant as she saw his eyes widen marginally at her approach. "You're right," she said, her hands trailing lightly up his thighs and around his back, as she leaned slowly against his form, "as fun as it may be, I suppose we'll just have to wait another month until we are safely back in Skyhold."

Abelas grumbled low in his throat and his hands settled against her hips. "You do not play fairly."

"As long as I win," she teased and raised onto her toes to bring her mouth to his ear. As her body shifted and moved against his, her tongue darted forward and traced a wet line across his lobe before she sucked it into her mouth. 

A choked sound escaped Abelas' lips. In the next moment, Ellya found herself pinned against the nearest tree, Abelas’ hard body pressed tightly against her own. 

"It is too risky," Abelas whispered as he placed wet kisses along her neck. "The hunters will hear you."

Ellya sighed as Abelas hooked his hand under her knee and raised it around his waist before rolling his hips forward against her. She could feel his arousal clearly through the soft leather of his breeches and he moaned as she ground herself against it. 

"I can be quiet." Her voice was hushed and husky, her desire reaching maddening heights under his touch as she tried to persuade him. 

Abelas pulled back with a smirk. "That has not always been true, in my experience." He let go of her leg and traced the edges of the plunging collar of her robe. "Perhaps I should test your resolve."

Ellya watched, her breath hitching, as Abelas bent to a knee before her and his fingers dipped across the swell of her breasts. Slowly, he pulled the fabric apart, exposing her skin to the night air. Ellya arched towards him, her heart pounding. Her nipples were already hard and aching for his touch. 

Curling his fingers around her ribs, Abelas leaned forward and brought his lips sternum. His mouth was open and warm and left wet kisses across her skin. Slowly, he turned his head and glided his tongue along the inner swell of her left breast while his thumb traced the underside of the right. 

Ellya stared down at him, her mouth open and her breathing staggered. She watched, transfixed, as he drew a circle around her nipple with his tongue. A warm tuft of air blew across the hard peak and wet trail as he breathed, teasing and pebbling her skin, but denying her the touch she desperately desired. 

Abelas stared up at her with a knowing smirk. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward again and finally lapped his tongue in a broad stroke across her nipple. Ellya to threw her head back with a heavy pant and bit back a groan. 

Her legs felt weak as Abelas closed his mouth against her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hand slid across her ribs and kneaded her other breast, his thumb stroking and teasing. Ellya gasped and arched her back, reveling in the ecstasy of his touch. A jolt of desire ran through her as Abelas turned his attentions down, the fingers that had been pinching and rolling her nipple now making their way through the folds of her robe and hovering against the waistband of her smalls. 

Ellya almost buckled to her knees as she felt his hand slip past her undergarments and a long finger brushed against her clit. Her teeth sank into her bottom lip to suppress a moan as Abelas dipped his fingers into her folds. He moved his mouth to her other breast and began to swirl his finger around her clit in firm strokes.

"Yes!" She yelled and bucked against him . 

Swiftly, Abelas stood and covered her mouth with his own, smothering her impassioned cries. His caresses ceased and he leaned back, his eyes dark despite the light of the moons. 

"This is not a good idea," he uttered, his voice deep and rough with desire. 

"I know," Ellya agreed, but his hand was still in her smalls, his fingers twitching against slick arousal, and she couldn't help but groan and move her hips. 

Abelas' eyes fluttered closed and his fingers began to move again. Ellya jerked and bit her lip as he rubbed a circle around her clit before moving lower and teasing her entrance. 

"We can stop if you want." Ellya grasped his wrist. If he truly didn't want to go on, she would swallow her own discomfort and return to camp. 

"No," Abelas uttered with a ragged breath. He pressed a digit past her entrance and and curled it against her inner walls. He drew it back and added another finger before pressing them forward again, stretching her, while his thumb rubbed against her clit. "I want to see to your desires. And mine."

Ellya leaned heavily against the tree, her senses overloaded as Abelas moved his fingers within her. She furrowed her brow and moaned as his pace quickened, one hand working at her core and the other steadying her hips. 

“Abelas, please,” she panted and arched, grinding forward against his hand. “Please, I want you inside me. I want you to fuck me.”

His hand stilled, his thumb hovering against the hood of her clit. With a deep groan, he scrunched his eyes closed and collapsed against her, pressing her roughly against the tree. His lips were hot on the crook of her neck, his mouth open and teeth biting gently along her skin. 

“You will be my death, m'er'asha,” he whispered and slid his tongue across her jaw until it reached the lobe of her ear. 

His fingers pulled slowly from between her folds, teasing and featherlight strokes as they left her smalls. Abelas leaned closer and wrapped both hands around her hips. 

“Turn around.”

His quiet command in the shell of her ear caused a shiver to go down Ellya's spine. Obeying, she unfurled her fingers from his shirt and shifted to face the tree. 

As Abelas' hands smoothed across her sides and over the swell of her backside, Ellya took in a shuddering breath. She felt him crouch slowly behind her and she trembled as his touch traveled down her legs to the hem of her robe. 

In a pace that felt torturous, Abelas began to lift the fabric. Inch by inch, he exposed the back of her calves, her knees, her thighs, placing kisses and trailing his lips across the sensitive skin, until she stood with the dress gathered at the base of her spine and her backside completely bared to him.

Abelas groaned again and stood, his fingers curling tighter into the fabric as he pressed against her and nipped the back of her shoulder with his teeth. 

One hand let go of her robes and moved open-palmed across her skin until his fingers reached the warmth of her center. 

Pushing her smalls aside, Abelas traced the wetness along her slit and cupped her. Ellya moaned and pushed her hips backwards, rocking against his hand.

Abelas let out a guttural exhale, his forehead resting against her hair.

"Please," Ellya begged again, reaching one hand back to hook into the waistband of his breeches. She wanted to feel him, to be connected completely. It had been too long. 

Grunting, Abelas pulled his fingers away, and Ellya heard the quick sounds of laces being unstrung. 

In the next breath, she felt his erection slide firmly against her, the tip of him rubbing smoothly along her slit. 

"Yes," she moaned and bent forward, spreading her legs to allow him better access. 

In one languid motion he pushed against her entrance and was inside her, his hard cock stretching and filling her just right.

Elly cried out in bliss. 

Abelas hand quickly covered her mouth. "Shhh, they will hear," he whispered into her ear, voice strained. 

Ellya nodded and gripped the tree to steady herself, but her knees felt weak. The feel of his breath on her skin, his chest at her back, and his cock filling her core inflamed her senses.

Abelas returned his hands to her hips and slowly began to move back and forth. Ellya’s mouth fell open. The angle was tight and caused blessed friction with each movement.

She moaned softly as one of his hands left her hip to cup and stroke her breasts. Abelas’ pants mingled with hers as he pinched and rolled one of her nipples between his fingers and his length filled her over and over again. She scrunched her eyes closed at the sensation and could barely contain the sounds that wanted to escape her lips.

"Harder," Ellya gasped. The careful need to stay quiet began to get lost in the need for release. 

Abelas cursed with a groan. His hand at her hip tightened its grip while the other flew to the tree to brace them, and he began to pound into her. Gasps and grunts and the intimate sounds of flesh on flesh rang the the air, but Ellya didn't care. His hips hit firmly against her bottom with each thrust and jolted her forward in unbelievable pleasure. 

Ellya gasped and her knees almost buckled as Abelas' hand moved from the tree and fumbled through the fabric of her clothes to stroke her clit, a slow circle in contrast to the almost frenzied pace of his hips.

"You are glorious, m'er'asha," Abelas murmured with a pant. A hum of magic and he sent a low jolt of buzzing electricity across the tight bundle of nerves. 

"Abelas!" Ellya cried, her fingers curling almost painfully into the bark of the tree as the pleasure of the sensation overwhelmed her.

"Yes," Abelas groaned into her ear as he thrust harder, "find your release. Let me see you come undone."

Another hum of magic surged through her clit. Ellya bit her lip and she urged her hips back to meet his. Heat and speed and slick skin all came together to drive her arousal higher. 

Abelas curled forward, his mouth nipping at her shoulder and his breath hot and ragged in her ear. His touch was relentless, the buzzing magic against her clit and his thick cock in her core. Moaning, Ellya reached back and wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and tugged her fingers into his hair, urging him on, thrust after thrust, as the pressure of release surged towards breaking. 

One last stroke over her clit, and Ellya's head fell forward with a blissful cry. Abelas continued to move, each plunge of his hips driving her ecstasy higher, as her orgasm washed over her. Her body trembled and her legs felt boneless against the waves of pleasure. Abelas' arm hooked across the front of her hips, holding her steady, as his movements became hurried. With a groaning exhale and a murmur of her name, Abelas gripped her tightly to him. His body spasmed and jerked, and with one final shallow thrust, he spent himself within her. 

They didn't move for a moment, the twitching afterglow of sex enveloping them too completely. Ellya rested her face against her hand on the tree, her body worn and satiated. 

"Ma emma lath, m'er'asha," Abelas murmured and placed soft kisses against her back and shoulders. 

Ellya smiled and straightened. Abelas slipped out from inside her and turned her in his arms. Languidly, he brushed his thumb across her cheek and bent down to press his lips to hers in a slow kiss. Ellya's legs wobbled, but she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck. No longer hurried, they took their time and simply enjoyed the last moments of each other's embrace. 

Sighing, Elly pulled back and cleaned herself up the best she could. A washcloth and some strong herbs would be required later, both for the soreness she knew would come and for rendering their union infertile, but for now she would grin through the wet discomfort and bask in secret, blissful satisfaction. 

She turned to Abelas as he finished lacing the last ties of his trousers. 

"I suppose my resolve didn't pass your test," she teased and stepped into his arms again. 

Abelas chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "No, but I knew it would not."

He turned his eyes towards the direction of camp. "There are endless rewards for such failings, though." He trailed his hands over her backside and squeezed her to him. "I enjoy watching you writhe and moan beneath my touch."

"Even if your enjoyment means we may have been overhead?" Ellya asked and placed a soft kiss against his throat. 

Tipping his head down, Abelas cupped her face and captured her lips. His tongue plunged forward, exploring her mouth and eliciting another deep moan from her chest. 

Pulling back, Abelas murmured against her lips. "It was worth it."

With a grin, he let her go and started to head back towards the celebrations of the Dalish camp. 

Ellya smirked, allowing herself a moment to enjoy the strong lines of his back and the firm swell of the muscles of his legs as they moved away. 

"Yes, it was," she whispered to herself as she made to follow him. 

She loved him and loved being with him, even if responsibility had to more often take precedence over pleasure. 

As she hooked her hand in his and they walked together back towards the celebrations, she knew one thing for certain: she would have to persuade him to steal away with her again sometime soon, the worry of getting caught be damned.


End file.
